The present invention relates to carpenter saw horses which are generally used to support construction material, such as boards, sheet rock, etc., while a worker cuts or otherwise alters the material and more specifically relates to saw horses of the type that can accommodate of a cross beam supported at each end by support legs that are removable for easy storage or transport. Saw horses of this type generally use connections interfacing the cross beam with the support legs which are relatively loose and allow considerable movement making such collapsible sawhorses unsafe. Much of this movement is due to the fact that the legs are attached to the cross member with brackets that only interface with a short length of the beam, thus allowing pivoting of the legs relative to the cross beam.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with these prior devices by utilizing either a unitary molded design or improved linkage techniques that eliminate pivotal movement of the support legs relative to the cross beam. Additionally, the present invention utilizes a channel or channels that interface along most of the cross beam length instead of interfacing solely with the brackets.